My Little Boy
by frjin
Summary: ...karena di dalam nadinya mengalir darah seorang Uchiha. Completed. AU/ItaSaku
1. Prolog

My Little Boy

©2012

prolog

* * *

_Aku tahu…_

_Dia Tahu…_

_Mereka pun tahu…_

Sudah hampir satu putaran penuh, menit jarum jam berlalu, di sini Sakura masih terus berjuang dengan segala dayanya. Menarik nafas sedalam dan menghembuskannya sekuat mungkin. Rasa sakit hanyalah tusukan jarum kecil jika memikirkan hari ini adalah hari yang ia tunggu.

"Ayo Sakura! Sedikit lagi!" Tsunade berteriak.

"Kau sudah satu jam terakhir mengatakan itu, Shishou!" teriak Sakura membalasnya. Jangankan ingin cepat lahir, mungkin bayinya akan tetap di perutnya karena takut dengan kebisingan di luar.

Sebentar lagi harapan itu terkabul, impian itu terwujud. Walau hanya dengan ikatan tipis tapi Sakura bisa merasakan bayinya ingin lekas lahir dan ingin merasakan dekapannya. Ia yang dirindukan selama ini.

Kemudian pecahnya sebuah tangisan bayi, Sakura bernafas lega.

"Laki-laki," kata Tsunade sembari tersenyum, "kau telah berjuang Sakura, hanya saja kemana manusia yang bertanggung jawab atas bayi ini?" lanjutnya.

Sakura hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman.

"Dia sungguh mirip Uchiha," ucap Tsunade pelan.

_Tentu saja Shishou, karena ia seorang Uchiha._

_Apa kau tahu? …cepatlah datang. Aku—kami menunggumu._

.

.

.

Terdengar suara derap langkah yang terkesan terburu-buru. Dengan kasarnya pintu terbuka.

"Sakura," panggil Sasuke, berjalan mendekat. "Apa aku terlambat?"

"Sasuke-kun," Sakura tersenyum tipis, dari sudut matanya ia melirik bayi mungil di sampingnya. Berbaring dengan polosnya. Sakura berharap kelak ia akan terus seperti ini, tanpa menyadari garis keturunan mengerikan mengalir dalam nadinya.

Sasuke mendekat, dengan hati-hati ia menggendong bayi mungil itu. Ia sedikit terpana, semburat merah tersamar di wajahnya. Samar-samar, hanya samar-samar.

"Akan kubunuh Itachi karena ini," desahnya.

"Seperti Itachi?" tanya Sakura, mencoba membenarkan posisi berbaringnya. Ia terlalu lelah untuk menegakkan badannya, setidaknya hal terberat telah ia lalui.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis.

"Hn," perlahan Sasuke mengembalikan bayi mungil yang belum memiliki nama itu ke dalam dekapan Sakura, "…karena ini anaknya."

* * *

If I made a mistake or missed something please let me know… Thank you.


	2. Seite Eins: Welcome Back

.Seite 1.

* * *

Setelah sekian bulan lamanya ia ingin kembali akhirnya itu terjadi. Tapi bukan dalam keadaan seperti ini. Bukan dalam keadaan yang menyedihkan. Mungkin ia salah satu yang terbaik di Konoha. Hampir tanpa celah—namun tetap saja ada celah.

Hampir.

Ah, sudah tujuh bulan lamanya ia pergi meninggalkan Konoha untuk sebuah misi di Ame. Langkah pelannya menuju kantor Hokage hanya tinggal beberapa jengkal saat sebuah suara yang familiar menyapanya.

"Itachi-san," Itachi berhenti dan terdiam sejenak.

"Shizune."

" Tsunade-sama sedang tidak di tempat," kata Shizune, "Sakura—."

Mendengar nama Sakura sontak saja wajah Itachi mengeras. Ia yang Itachi rindukan. Cedera yang dialaminya telah lalu tergantikan dengan rasa sesak di dadanya. Ada sesuatu yang aneh sejak kepergiannya. Sebelum Itachi pergi ia sempat mendengar bahwa Sakura berhenti dari hampir semua kegiatannya. Sakura yang pantang untuk tidak melakukan apa-apa tiba-tiba saja mengurangi kegiatannya, Sakura yang pantang mempunyai waktu luang melakukannya. Itu aneh.

"Dan saya rasa Anda juga perlu mendapatkan perawatan, Itachi-san," lanjut Shizune saat melihat ada yang tidak beres dengan Itachi. Tubuhnya berdiri tak sekokoh biasanya.

Mungkin seharusnya ia tak terburu-buru untuk memberikan laporan ke Hokage.

"Yo! Itachi!"

Dari ujung lorong terlihat Kakashi berjalan mendekat. Mengikuti di belakang Kakashi ada seorang anak kecil, ia terkesan terburu-buru melangkah, kemudian berlari menuju Itachi.

"Otou-san!" teriaknya sembari melemparkan seluruh fokus berat tubuhnya ke Itachi. Itachi tersenyum tipis.

"Bagaimana kalau kau ikut menjenguk Sakura dan er—bayinya?" tanya Kakashi.

Dia bahagia,

karena hari ini keluarganya bertambah maka kebahagiaannya pun bertambah.

Seingat Itachi, saat melahirkan Hotaru itulah saat terakhir Sakura mengambil cuti.

Kini Hotaru telah berusia enam tahun, ia tumbuh menjadi anak yang seperti anak Uchiha lainnya, hanya saja sedikit di atas rata-rata, mungkin sedikit banyak lebih dari mereka. Seperti Itachi dulu bisa disebut di atas rata-rata? Mungkin tidak. Hotaru sangatlah berbakat. Ia menguasi hampir semua jurus dan teknik yang ia pelajari di akademi. Ia adalah anak yang membanggakan, nyaris sempurna.

Walau darah Uchiha mengalir di dalam tubuhnya dan semua orang bisa mengatakan ia adalah anak dari Uchiha, tetap saja ada keraguan dari orang di sekitarnya.

Karena ia Haruno,

Hotaru Haruno.

Itachi dan Sakura belum menikah, mereka tinggal terpisah. Sekali dua kali atau bahkan setiap kali Itachi selalu berkunjung ke rumah Sakura. Untuk menghabiskan waktu bersama dengan mereka, keluarga kecilnya? Itu pun terbatas saat Itachi tidak dalam sebuah misi.

Sebenarnya Itachi tidak pernah lelah untuk menyakinkan Sakura agar menikah dengannya, namun Sakura terus saja menolak. Wanita yang keras kepala.

Sekarang mungkin Sakura sudah tidak punya alasan untuk menolaknya bukan? Karena ia sudah menggunakan semua alasan yang tersedia. Seribu alasan telah habis. Sakura bukan tipe orang yang akan menggunakan alasan yang sama dua kali untuk sesuatu.

"Hotaru, dimana adik kecilmu?" kata Itachi sembari mengangkatnya ke dalam gendongannya.

"Osh!" teriak Hotaru bersemangat.

Mereka berjalan meninggalkan Kakashi yang hanya bisa tersenyum dari balik maskernya. Melihat Itachi dan putranya mengingatkannya pada sesuatu, waktu terus berjalan dan tak akan menunggu siapa pun. Kakashi semakin berumur itu hal yang pasti.

Kemudian Itachi menghentikan langkahnya, menoleh pada Kakashi. "Oji-san!" teriak Hotaru.

Oji-san, eh? Pikir Kakashi.

Mungkin orang-orang di sekitarnya tidak akan berjalan tanpa dirinya, mereka mau menunggunya.

"Yo!"

Kakashi bergabung dengan kedua Uchiha itu, berjalan bersama menuju tempat dimana Sakura berada.

Shizune tersenyum dan melihat mereka berlalu.

* * *

**D**imana pun itu, **b**ukan masalah. **A**sal ada kalia**n**.

* * *

"Uchiha, apa kau akan berpenampilan seperti itu untuk melihat Sakura?" tanya Tsunade saat mereka bertemu di depan rumah sakit.

Itachi terdiam, ia melihat keadaan dirinya saat itu. Ah, ia sama sekali belum beristirahat setelah perjalanan panjangnya. Dan beberapa luka di tubuhnya rasanya hilang begitu saja karena ia sibuk memikirkan hal lain.

"Sebaiknya kau membereskan dirimu yang berantakan itu," kata Tsunade, "atau kau akan membawa efek buruk pada putra ke-duamu. Ayo ikut denganku!"

Itachi hanya terdiam, dan itu berarti iya.

Mereka berjalan memasuki rumah sakit, sementara kini Hotaru telah bersama Kakashi. Nanti Itachi akan menyusul, dan mereka pun pergi. Berjalan perlahan.

"Jadi, kau sekarang punya adik laki-laki, Hotaru," kata Kakashi sambil menghela nafas.

"Apa itu buruk?" tanya Hotaru.

Kakashi tidak menjawabnya. Dua bocah kecil Uchiha. Hah, itu akan menjadi hal yang merepotkan bagi Sakura mengingat Itachi selalu pergi untuk misi. Misi-misi Itachi tidak pernah dalam durasi yang singkat, minimal itu berlangsung selama beberapa bulan. Itulah mengapa Sakura enggan menerima lamaran Itachi. Ada atau tidak ada Itachi, itu sama saja.

Satu hal yang Kakashi tahu dengan pasti, mereka saling mencintai dan menghargai satu sama lain.

* * *

**S**elama **a**papun, ia **a**kan kembal**i**.

* * *

"Sakura, apa kau tidak berpikir rambut anak ini keriting?" tanya Naruto sembari mengendong bayi yang belum lama lahir itu.

Sakura mengangkat sebelah alisnya, sedikit penasaran. Sejak Naruto datang beberapa saat yang lalu membuatnya sedikit pening. Dia terus saja bertanya ini dan itu. Semakin lama Sakura semakin kesal.

"Jangan bertanya hal yang konyol Naruto, keriting atau tidak itu tidak direncanakan," jawab Sakura.

Sasuke menyeringai, tidak ada dalam garis keturunan Uchiha dimana ada anak berambut keriting. Sedikit atau banyak, itu hal yang ia ingat.

Perlahan pintu terbuka.

"Okaa-san!" teriak Hotaru, berlari mendekati ibunya yang masih berbaring di ranjang rumah sakit.

"Hotaru," Sakura mengelus-elus kepala anak pertamanya itu, "bagaimana harimu di akademi?"

"Menyenangkan," jawab Hotaru semangat. Ia mencari keberadaan adiknya yang baru lahir—dalam gendongan Naruto. Kemudian melihat kembali ke arah ibunya, tatapan matanya seolah menginginkan sebuah jawaban.

Sakura tersenyum hangat, "Itu adikmu," jawab Sakura sembari meminta kembali bayinya dari gendongan Naruto, "adik laki-lakimu."

Kedua bola mata Hotaru membulat mengisyaratkan ketakjuban. Perlahan tangan kecilnya berusaha menyentuh pipi adik kecilnya, namun segera ia urungkan niatnya itu. Ia takut hal itu akan melukai atau membuat adik kecilnya yang sedang tertidur pulas di pelukan ibunya terbangun.

"Tidak apa-apa Hotaru," kata Sakura.

Dengan jari telunjuknya perlahan ia menyentuh pipinya, sangat pelan.

"Sakura,"

Sakura menoleh, di sana di depan pintu, Itachi berdiri.

Tujuh bulan sejak terakhir kali Sakura melihat Itachi. Ia tidak berubah, masih sama seperti yang dulu. Sakura tersenyum simpul, "Okaeri."

Itachi memejamkan matanya, tersenyum tipis.

Dia bahagia, walau tidak dapat mengungkapkannya dengan benar dan jelas seperti yang orang lain lakukan. Itachi bahagia, sangat bahagia.

"Tadaima."

Mungkin Itachi harus menunggu beberapa saat untuk membuat Sakura Haruno menjadi Sakura Uchiha. Bukan saat ini, namun secepatnya. Setelah Sakura pulih. Walau sebenarnya tidak bisa ia pungkiri bahwa ia ingin segera membuat nyata apa yang seharusnya terjadi. Toh, semua orang sudah tahu bahwa Sakura dan Hotaru adalah bagian darinya, dan kini bertambah lagi, bagian dari klan Uchiha.

Itachi berjalan mendekat, kemudian mengecup kening Sakura perlahan.

"Terimakasih," katanya pelan.

* * *

1000 words. Sangat pendek. Masih perlu banyak belajar dan terimakasih atas reviewnya ^^


	3. Seite Zwei : Again, welcome back

Sakura menghela nafas panjang. Sudah sejak dua bulan yang lalu ia keluar dari rumah sakit, sejak saat itu pula hari-hari beratnya dimulai. Setiap malam Sakura selalu terjaga—harus terjaga untuk menjaga bayi laki-lakinya yang baru berusia dua bulan. Perkembangannya sangat pesat, dengan pipi gembulnya serta suara yang menurut Sakura sangat kurang variasinya—mungkin saat besar nanti anak ini akan menjadi seperti ayahnya.

Perlahan Sakura mengangkat jagoan kecilnya, dengan respon kecil yang diberikan oleh bayi mungil ini Sakura tahu ia mengantuk. Sebentar lagi masa cutinya akan habis. Walau menitipkan Dante—nama putra keduanya—di tempat penitipan bayi dimana Sakura bekerja adalah sebuah jawaban dan pilihan yang mutlak, tetap saja ia sedikit ragu. Karena di sana tidak ada orang tetap yang akan menjaga Dante nantinya. Tempat penitipan bayi di Rumah Sakit Konoha memberlakukan sistem _shift_ 4 jam, dan Sakura yakin ada hampir lebih dari dua puluh orang yang akan bertanggungjawab atas apa yang terjadi di sana nantinya. Membangun ikatan emosional yang kuat. Itu yang Sakura inginkan, jika ada banyak orang di sekitar Dante nanti itu akan membuatnya kesulitan, mengingat usianya masih tergolong sangat muda, atau lebih tepatnya baru saja menghirup nafas di dunia ini.

"Okaa-san."

Sakura menoleh mendengar Hotaru memanggilnya. Tersenyum bangga saat melihat putra sulungnya itu telah rapih bersiap berangkat ke akademi. Memang semenjak Sakura hamil, Hotaru secara perlahan bisa menempatkan dirinya, berusaha untuk meringankan beban ibunya dengan kemandirian yang semakin kuat.

"Sudah siap, Hotaru?"

Hotaru menganggukan kepala. "Apa Otou-san akan datang?" tanyanya, sedikit ada nada takut sebagaimana Hotaru takut membuat ibunya sedih.

Seminggu setelah Dante lahir, Itachi kembali menjalankan misi tingkat S. Itu membutuhkan waktu sekitar dua bulan atau lebih. Tapi Itachi berjanji akan membuatnya cepat—tentunya tidak secara lantang mengatakannya, Uchiha Itachi mempunyai caranya sendiri untuk mengungkapkan segala hal. Sakura tahu itu. Sangat tahu dan mengerti, namun kadang ia sudah tidak tahan lagi jika Itachi terus saja begitu.

Sakura harus bicara dengan Tsunade secepatnya. Ini menyangkut anak-anaknya, walau Sakura tahu semua ini telah menjadi resiko seorang shinobi.

"Hotaru—."

Sebelum Sakura sempat berkata lebih Dante menangis.

…dan kemudian Hotaru berpamitan. Mungkin bukan hari ini, pasti esok pasti.

.

.

**S**ekali **l**agi, **b**awa **a**ku **d**alam **k**ehangatan **i**tu.

.

.

"Aniki, Otou-san ingin bicara denganmu."

Itachi melihat ke arah Sasuke. Itachi hanya menganggukan kepala tanda informasi yang di sampaikan Sasuke telah dimengerti. Baru saja Itachi kembali dari misinya—misi panjangnya. Setelah mandi dan merapikan dirinya, Itachi berjalan menuju ruang kerja ayahnya.

Sebelum membuka pintu di depannya. Semua hal yang akan nanti terjadi pasti menyangkut Sakura dan anak mereka. Berkali-kali Itachi mencoba menjelaskan bahwa mereka harus mengerti keadaan Sakura yang tidak ingin ambil adil dalam klan ini, berkali-kali pula Itachi mendapatkan jawaban yang tidak ia ingin. Semua ada batasnya, Itachi berusaha bersabar mengerti Sakura selama hampir delapan tahun ini.

Mungkin sudah saatnya Itachi membuat Sakura mengerti posisinya sebagai seorang Uchiha.

"Masuk."

Itu sebuah kata dari Fugaku, tanpa intonasi perintah atau semacamnya.

Membayangkan Sakura dan anak-anaknya hidup dalam kedinginan dan kealotan klan ini membuat Itachi sedikit menyesal. Apapun itu, menyesal saja, secara dan dengan sederhana.

Itachi mengeser pintu perlahan, menganggukan kelapa kemudian menutupnya kembali.

"Duduk."

Mengikuti apa yang diperintahkan ayahnya, Itachi duduk. Berhadapan dengan ayahnya—kepala klan Uchiha.

"Kau pasti sudah tahu apa yang akan aku bicarakan," sekali lagi tanpa intonasi. Itu bukan bertanyaan, tapi pernyataan dari Fugaku.

Menganggukan kepala, Itachi sudah mengantisipasinya.

Mengantisipasi saat ayahnya akan menanyakan Sakura serta anak-anaknya.

"Lakukan apa yang harus dilakukan. Para tetua tidak akan mentolerir hal ini lebih lama lagi," kata Fugaku tanpa melihat ke arah Itachi.

"Kau boleh pergi."

Tidak ada lagi yang perlu dibicarakan. Uchiha Fugaku selalu membicarakan hal pada intinya saja.

.

.

**J**angan **m**enghilang, **c**ukup **p**ergi **u**ntuk **k**embali.

.

.

Suara ketukan pintu membangunkan Sakura. Di sampingnya Dante tengah tertidur pulas.

Pukul 11.00

Tidak sengaja tertidur di samping Dante.

Sakura beranjak dari tempat tidurnya. Berdiri merapikan pakaiannya yang sedikit acak-acakan, kemudian menggunakan jari rampingnya mengisir pelan rambut merah jambunya perlahan.

Sebelum membuka pintu, Sakura menghela nafas pelan. Siapa yang datang di siang bolong seperti ini.

"Sakura."

Sakura sudah menduganya. Membuka pintu lebih lebar, Sakura mempersilahkan Itachi masuk.

Sesaat setelah Itachi masuk dan Sakura menutup pintu kembali, ia berbalik arah. Menuju ke arah dapur. "Ingin minum sesuatu?" tanya Sakura sembari berjalan.

Tiba-tiba saja lengan Sakura diraih Itachi.

"Sakura…"

Menghela nafas panjang. Sakura tahu apa yang Itachi inginkan, ia tahu, sangat tahu. Namun tetap saja Sakura menolak untuk tahu. Jika Sakura menerima memberikan dirinya sepenuhnya pada Itachi dengan menjadi seorang Uchiha maka itu sama saja membuat dirinya terperangkap dalam sebuah sangkar. Bukan hanya itu saja, mungkin saja sayapnya akan dijahit dengan segala peraturan yang ada dalam klan itu. Ia tidak bisa bebas.

Sungguh. Dia mencintai Itachi dengan segala resikonya, namun bukan dengan mengorbankan kebebasannya. Dan lagi, bagaimana dengan anak-anaknya kelak. Menjadi seorang Uchiha bukanlah hal yang mudah. Itulah yang Sakura simpulkan saat melihat Itachi, pridogi klan Uchiha.

"Itachi, kau mengerti," kata Sakura. Sorot matanya terlihat lelah.

Itachi terdiam.

Laki-laki dengan beberapa kosakata.

"Apa kau akan membiarkanku—kami dijerat dengan segala aturan dalam klanmu itu!"

Kali ini Sakura sudah tidak bisa menahan emosinya. Bagaimana bisa tidak ada respon sama sekali dari Itachi, aneh dan menggelikan menyadari kenyataan bahwa Sakura mencintai laki-laki dingin ini.

"Klanku tidak seburuk itu."

Itachi melepaskan lengan Sakura. Kemudian berjalan lurus ke arah Sakura yang merasa panik, ikut berjalan mundur.

Selangkah.

"Sakura, mereka butuh perlindungan."

—kau tidak bisa menjaga mereka sendirian,

Langkah demi langkah terlalui, kini Sakura hanya berjarak sekitar satu meter dari tembok.

"Mereka butuh keluarga yang penuh."

—mereka membutuhkanku,

Dan Sakura akhirnya terpojok di tembok. Itachi meraih pipi Sakura, mengusapnya perlahan. Sangat lembut hingga Sakura tidak sadar jari telunjuk Itachi mengusap bibirnya. Sakura memejamkan mata. Kemudian kedua tangan Itachi mengenggam kedua tangan Sakura. Dengan lembut Itachi memberikan kecupan di bibir Sakura. Sangat lembut dan hangat.

Sebelum Sakura membalasanya, Itachi mundur selangkah. Menjauhi Sakura.

"Aku akan pergi untuk sebuah misi selama dua minggu," dan kemudian Itachi mengecup kening Sakura, "pikirkan baik-baik. Untuk mereka, untukmu…,"

Sakura membuka kedua kelopak matanya.

"…dan untukku."

—dan mengertilah posisiku.

Dengan itu Itachi pergi.

Rasanya kedua kaki Sakura kehilangan tenaga, lemas. Ia terjatuh dilantai. Sebelum air mata sempat menetes dari mata emerald-nya, Sakura melihat sebuah logam di jari manisnya. Melingkar sempurna dengan kesederhanaan namun tetap saja elegan.

Cincin pertunangan.

"Itachi…"

.

.

**S**uatu **s**aat **n**anti, **k**au **t**idak **a**kan **p**ergi **l**agi.

.

.

Dua minggu berlalu sejak Itachi melingkarkan sebuah cincin di jari manis Sakura dan dua minggu sudah ia menjalani misi dalam perasaan yang tidak tergambarkan. Sebenarnya Itachi ingin misi ini segera selesai, namun tetap saja batas minimal dua minggu terlalui.

Beberapa sapaan saat melewati gerbang Konoha hanya Itachi jawab dengan anggukan kepala kecil, karena ia bergegas menuju rumahnya. Mungkin menyiram seluruh badannya dengan air hangat akan membuatnya lebih baik.

Sebelum membuka pintu, Itachi mendengar kegaduhan di dalam rumahnya. Ia sedikit menyeringai. Mungkin jika Sakura tidak keras kepala, rumah tua ini akan berisi kegaduhan dan segala macam bentuknya oleh Hotaru dan Dante.

Mungkin.

Itachi menggeser pintunya perlahan. Tatapannya langsung terfokus ke arah Mikoto—ibunya—atau lebih dengan siapa yang bersamanya.

Tidak mungkin lagi, tapi memang benar.

Dante tengah tertidur di gendongan Mikoto.

Hotaru bermain dengan kunai yang terbuat dari kayu.

Menyadari keberadaan Itachi, Mikoto menoleh. Perempuan paruh baya itu tersenyum lembut.

Setelah membawa kembali kesadarannya, Itachi berjalan mendekati mereka. Mengusap pelan rambut Hotaru. Itachi versi mini.

Kemudian ia menatap ibunya. "Tadaima…," ucapnya pelan.

Terdengar suara logam bergesekan dari arah dapur dan aroma sedap kari. Itachi mengangkat alisnya.

Mikoto tertawa pelan, "Menurutmu?" tanya Mikoto seolah mengerti bahwa Itachi bertanya apa yang terjadi.

Dengan sedikit rasa canggung Itachi berjalan ke arah dapur.

Semoga saja dugaannya benar. Semoga saja impiannya menjadi nyata. Walau hidup bahagia selamanya hanyalah sebuah disfusi absurd, ia berharap itu nyata.

Ketika langkah Itachi terhenti, melihat seorang wanita tengah sibuk mempersiapkan makan malam untuk keluarganya—mungkin ini yang ingin ia lihat. Seorang istri yang menunggunya di rumah, serta anak-anaknya yang selalu menantinya.

Mungkin ia tidak mungkin lebih bahagia dari ini.

Dengan pakaian sederhana namun di sana terlihat jelas simbol kipas, simbol klan Uchiha. Wanita itu kemudian menoleh, Sakura menoleh dan terdiam sesaat.

Kemudian tersenyum hangat. Ini yang Itachi impikan saat ia tertidur dalam malam-malam yang lalu. Senyum hangat seorang istri yang menyambutnya di rumah.

Itachi tersenyum tipis dan sekali lagi ia berterimakasih, sungguh berterimakasih.

"Tadaima…"

* * *

**.End.**

* * *

Terimakasih banyak sudah membacanya. Jujur saya sendiri kecewa dengan hasilnya, tapi seperti penulis yang lain pastinya menemukan kepuasan tersendiri setelah menyelesaikan sebuah cerita.

Saya suka ItaSaku dan juga SasuSaku, jadi apapun itu tidak masalah :)

My first ItaSaku fanfic finally completed. Sekali lagi terimakasih banyak


End file.
